Telecommunication systems are ubiquitous in our society. The development of new technologies and investment in new infrastructure has increased the connectivity and availability of telephone service. Companies realize the important role that telephone service plays in contacting, developing, and servicing their clients.
One common business approach to providing a variety of services to customers uses a call center staffed by a number of call center agents to handle incoming customer calls. The call center agent must then respond to the incoming call courteously and efficiently to satisfy the customer's need. Some call center agents respond more effectively to customer calls due to a variety of important job skills.
Traditionally, the screening of job applicants for call center agent positions includes a written application and perhaps a personal interview. This screening process may not properly measure those job skills to become an effective call center agent. Moreover, traditional screening processes do not offer a realistic job preview, and many are more expensive and time consuming alternatives that do not effectively screen out effective call center agents.